User talk:CarlosRojelio96
ff blog to keep up-to-date with thSacru blur Sacru blur e latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to I won't help you anymore with Interdimensional Pool Party! Look, I'm sorry, but you've been getting on my nerves always having Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party a crossover with ALL animated movies and TV series. I don't want to help you with Svtfoe movie anymore, I want to work on my script for Finding Marlin instead before submitting it to Pixar. Here are all of the reasons why I won't help you anymore: * I give you suggestions and you completely ignore them and won't tell me what you think. * Every time I give you a suggestion, you always continue having your page a crossover with all animated movies and TV series. And plus, Disney will never own Warner Bros., Universal, 20th Century Fox, Sony, and Nickelodeon because your ideas aren't real. * You always ruin my Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 4: Butterflies vs. Louds and my Finding Shimmer and Shine 3! * I have done practically nothing but pander to you and Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party. I didn't sign up to do that, I want to work on my own pages and my transcript for Finding Marlin. Again, I'm sorry. I know you might be angry, but please don't take it out on me by deleting my pages or threatening to tell on me to other users. 17:19, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Of course my ideas aren't real, this is a website to share ideas, and I never said Disney is going to buy these companies, its just a collaboration. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 23:41, May 12, 2017 (UTC)) I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I told you I wasn't going to help you with Svtfoe movie. I had a bit of a bad day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. That's why I'm doing an apology letter. Look, I was trying to help you with your idea. I just don't think it would be necessary if Disney used many animated films and TV series. And plus, Disney probably has enough companies. And also, I'm still using the herd from the Ice Age films for my Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Attack of the Sabers. I also couldn't make a teaser poster because I am a contributor, and I'm not allowed to have a true account yet because I'm not old enough. I also intend to submit my Finding Marlin idea to Pixar later in the future. Again, I'm sorry about being a bit angry. I promise, I'll never be a jerk to you ever again. Okay? :) 00:07, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Asking a question May I Export Your Page? Hello, I saw the your Hanazuki Meets the Mooninites idea and find it the perfect material for the Hanazuki Fanon wiki, whose admins I want to help. I was wondering if you would allow them to Export your page into their fanon wiki? You will get full credit, of course, and you may make pages and edits there as well. Think about it and please reply soon. Thanks. DeltaTee (talk) 16:01, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey DeltaTee, thanks for finding the time to check my page. Yes, I will allow the admins to export my page over to the Hanazuki Fanon Wiki. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 20:53, June 19, 2017 (UTC)) RE: Thank you. I will tell you when it is done. DeltaTee (talk) 16:48, June 20, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. Thanks! :) (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 16:59, June 20, 2017 (UTC)) Finding Marlin Transcript I'm sorry for yelling at you days ago. However I was adding in more scenes of the Finding Marlin/Transcript because I want to submit Finding Marlin to Pixar. Can you check out the new scenes please? Also, what do you think of the new scenes in the transcript? :) 14:16, June 24, 2017 (UTC) It's pretty good so far, keep it up. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 00:47, June 25, 2017 (UTC)) I couldn't come up with lines on this scene for the Finding Marlin/Transcript: While in the pipes, the heroes are still trying to get through them, and Dory keeps forgetting Lincoln's name, which makes him find it a little endearing. Everyone sees that they are almost outside of the NZ aquarium, but Gill and the Tank Gang get stuck in a drain, and the pelicans with George's help lift the drain grate and scoop the fish out of the storm-water drain and carry them in their beaks to the NZ Aquarium. So can you please help me on this scene on the transcript? 00:21, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Predictions for The Loud House Look, I know that you like The Loud House, and I know that it is the best Nick show in years, and we already know there's going to be a film adaption in 2020. But I'm sorry to tell you that The Loud House might become as horrible as modern SpongeBob and modern Fairly OddParents when it reaches Season 4 or Season 5. It is because when SpongeBob SquarePants reached Season 5, it got bad ratings, although the first SpongeBob movie was a success. So that means that The Loud House would probably get bad ratings as well when it reaches Season 4 or 5. What do you think? 12:21, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Maybe it will go through that territory. But who knows, maybe they'll surprise us. There are some shows like South Park that has been on the air for 20 years and it is still fresh. And as much as I love other shows such as Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Rick and Morty, I don't want it to go on forever or else it'll lose some of its charm and magic. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 17:42, July 14, 2017 (UTC)) You've been a jerk. Look, I'm sorry, but you've been a BIG jerk lately and vandalizing my pages. That is against the rules of Wikia. I can't forgive you anymore. I try to be tolerant, but this was the last straw. So I am deleting all my pages based on your pages so you don't vandalize them. No amount of apologizing is going to change my mind. You've crossed the line. I feel obliged to warn other users of your behavior based on how I have observed you behaving towards me and other users in the past on this wiki. Do you know how many times I have tried to explain to you that your pages are ripoffs?? The plots you stole are copyright by the studios, and that is against the rules. If you steal one more plot, then I will tell the studios about how you behaved. You see why I'm leaving? When you vandalize my pages so angrily like that? I do no appreciate it, especially when I have explained OVER and OVER again and you NEVER seem to remember. I hate working with you anymore. I hope you learn your lesson. 12:17, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh but it's okay for you to take elements from Ice Age and Finding Dory and mush them together in your so called Finding Marlin page? I'm working on pages with original ideas; Eight of Spades, Devil's Night, Racer Anonymous, etc. I could care less if you tell other studios because they're unlikely going to care. And none of this would have happened if you just left my ideas alone and came up with your own. 2-3 movies in a franchise are good enough. 4 or more is just pushing it far off the limit. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 15:36, September 14, 2017 (UTC)) Actually, Finding Marlin is no longer a ripoff, I got help from this user named IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand. And how did you know I ripped off those two films? 02:35, September 15, 2017 (UTC) It's still a rip off. I was looking over your page I was like 'Oh hey that reminded me of Ice Age' and 'Yeah, this is just a Finding Dory rehash. And by the way, The plots to my BH6VTFOE films and my Super Louds 11 films were made up by me. Every real film in the world has a similar concept. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 02:53, September 15, 2017 (UTC)) I acknowledge the premise is similar, but it is NOT a ripoff because I am only using a similar premise. Also, the user told me that if I want my idea to become real, then the 50% similar to Finding Dory needs to go down to less than 10% percent, and the 25% similar to Ice Age needs to go down to less than 5% percent. If it were a ripoff I would have used the exact same plots from Finding Dory and Ice Age and simply replaced the characters and locations, like you did with your Loud House movie idea when it was a ripoff of Shawn the Sheep Movie. The villains' deaths are completely different because: 1. In Ice Age, Soto's head is cut off by the icicles off-screen. 2. In Finding Marlin, Fang is killed by the eruption off-screen. Understand? 12:57, September 16, 2017 (UTC) So, it's only okay for your idea to sound similar? (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 15:50, September 16, 2017 (UTC)) Yes, but it's still not a ripoff. The plots were inspired from the plots of Finding Dory and Ice Age. 17:50, September 16, 2017 (UTC) So how come you won't allow my ideas to be inspired by other films? Seems a little unfair if you ask me. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 21:53, September 16, 2017 (UTC)) Because I thought they were ripoffs. 23:55, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Well they're not. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 00:20, September 17, 2017 (UTC)) We gotta go. Sorry for not being active, but I have school, and my Wii U gamepad isn't working. Anyway, we have to go to another wiki because people are vandalizing our pages, and there are no admins on this wiki. An example of a vandal is The cable's out kyle, who keeps on vandalizing my Finding Marlin page. A month ago or two, he added inappropriate content into my page, and I had to undo his edits. He has also vandalized some of your pages, and you undone his edits as well. There is a perfect wiki we can go to, but I need to whisper into your ear because Kyle might go to that wiki and vandalize everyone's stuff. Here is the link:(whispers to ear) We can move all of our ideas, especially mines such as The Incroodibles (the crossover between The Incredibles/The Croods), Finding Marlin, etc. You can move your ideas, while I move mines. Do you agree that we should move all of our pages to the wiki I was talking about? ',:( 19:21, December 3, 2017 (UTC) You can move them over there if you want. I'm sure Kyle will grow tired of this soon. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 20:49, December 3, 2017 (UTC)) Rewrites So there was an episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil that I just watched for the first time yesterday, and the episode was "Monster Bash", where (SPOILER ALERT!!, though I'm sure you might have seen it) Miss Heinous is revealed to be Meteora Butterfly, the Mewman/monster hybrid daughter of Queen Eclipsa and her monster husband. Because of this, are you going to do rewrites on your projects like Interdimensional Pool Party? FreezingTNT (talk) 14:34, November 18, 2018 (UTC)